Such a Wild Child
by AlyRaeCox
Summary: Rin is working as a prostitute and a stripper at her fiancées club. Trying to look for her long lost brother. Will not continue the sum. due to not wanting to give away any info. :) R&R If you do not like RinxMikuo paring, the don't read! RinxLen and RinxMikuo
1. Chapter 1

_**Such A dumb Answer.**_

_**A rin len fanfiction.**_

"_RIN!_ You're late, AGAIN; and you're on!" Miku rushed me to my mirror backstage of where I work. '_The Velvet Rope… Such an unclever name for a strip club…' _"Yes, I know miku, don't rush me damnit!" I yelled at miku who was starting to put makeup on my new and improved black eye that a lovely…_ Client_ gave to me for not refusing less than 300 bucks for my two day stay at MY place; eating MY food; and using MY bed!

"Miku, I need to learn to say no…" I mumbled under my breath so I heard it.

"What?" My head snapped up '_Damnit…'_

"Nothing silly; time to hit the pole. See you in a bit." I smiled at my old friend taking off my pants to reveal my other work clothes; black tights, orange frilly panties (for the more full look in my small bottom) black stilettos and my tight orange corset. I knew though, it was all going to come off the more cheers I get.

"_Who's ready for the highlight of tonight?! I know I am! Well let's bring her out, Little Miss Bunny Baby!" _The announcer sounded my cue as I walked on stage, huffing at my stripper name miku decided for me. '_Never will make a bet with Miku again, especially while I'm drunk!'_

I came on stage with my sexy and stiff look as I climbed onto the pole clanking my heels to the beat of Down by Sepalcure. The song itself was very hot and heavy; but I kept it up beat raking my small boney hips onto the slick pole wrapping my arms around it getting ready to do one of my favorite mid pole spins I wrapped my legs around each other and spun four times to the beat, sliding down slowly. As I get off the pole I start to untie my corset throwing it at one of the men in the front tables. I smile evilly as they throw hundred dollar bills my way. I stuffed some money down my chest kneeling on the stage towards a customer (who's here almost every night) and stick my finger in my mouth and wink at him. I head back to the pole and walk around it once to the beat, then climb back to the top for my big finale, a mid-pole split while spinning upside down. I grinded my womanhood on the now slick pole, the men yelped and cat-whistled more, finally turning upside down, feeling the blood rush to my head. I split out my legs and spun downwards towards the middle of the pole. I tightened my thighs to stop myself on the bar and let my body spin whichever way it wanted to. The boys cheered as the song ended and I slid off the bar and cat walked back stage, grabbing money men dropped.

"Wow Rin! I haven't seen that move before! Where did you learn it?!" Teto, a girl slightly younger than I smiled and cried over how good she though I did.

"Thanks, you just have to work out your splits, then try spinning upside down without the splits; once you mastered those, add the splits to the spin! But leave the sliding until you're an expert!" I winked cutely at the newbie stripper.

**-BEEP BEEP-**

I pulled out my phone from my leather jacket on my mirror and opened it.

**To: Rin**

**From: Mikuo**

** 12:46 a.m.**

_**Hey ;) meet me in my office.**_

I grunted and replied.

**To: Mikuo**

**From: Rin**

** 12:47 a.m.**

_**K… B thr in a min.**__**you better**____**PAY me**__** ;) **_

I looked up into my mirror to fix my sex hair that I use to attract customers. "Rin…?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled seeing my teal haired friend come into view.

"Why did you decide to become a stripper and an usher?"She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Just call it a prostitute, Miku; I've been one for four years. Its fine." I said sadly as miku touched my shoulder.

"You didn't have to do this Rin… You where so good in school… Why did you drop out? Is it because of what happened with Le—"

"Please! Miku! Don't say his name…" I hid my face behind my bangs. "Boss wants me in his office, I should go." I said to her, exiting back stage and heading to the office door.

"Rin!" I heard her yell my name but I didn't turn around.

As I entered the office I regained my composure and giggled at the way my boss; Mikuo was standing against his desk trying to look professional and sexy; which never worked. "Hey sexy." He said and winked at me as he walked towards me grabbing my hips and kissing me hard. After all, he _is_ my fiancé.

"Hi baby." I winked at him cutely, swinging my hips. Kissing him back giggling against his lips.

"Mmm, when will you quit your job as a prostitute?" he asked for the hundredth time since he asked to marry me.

"Mikuo… C'mon, Ive told you before, I will when I get enough money to see my brother in L.A. and get into college to get a good carrer… So for the time being… I'll do what makes the most money for low hours!" I told him, pushing him away heading to the desk, jumping onto it.

"How much more? He asked sitting in his office chair that looks out to the club, able to see Miku in the middle of her 'school teacher' routine. I looked back at Mikou, looking at me worriedly.

"Don't worry… I just need another 4K, I promise I'm almost done." I smiled at him, climbing onto his lap caressing his check kissing him softly.

"I just don't want anything to happen to my beautiful fiancée." He smiled and nuzzled my neck. Even though he was twenty four going on twenty five and I was nineteen going on twenty, we still loved each other, and he has known me since I was a baby. We're childhood friends and long time lovers.

"We'll baby, I've got to head home and eat, and I'm going to crash after that so I'll see you tomorrow for my flight right?" My brother didn't know that I was coming to see him to tell him about the wedding; actually I lost all contact with him till about a year ago when I finally asked mom for his address and cell number. I haven't called him yet because I'm a scaredy cat. My plan was to call him when I got to Los Angeles, to come pick me up.

"Oh… yeah, 730 right?" He asked rubbing my thighs. I mumbled a yes into his lips and got off of him.

"Im gonna go change. See you tomorrow baby!" I smiled and winked at him.

"Bye sweetie!" He yelled as I closed the door walking back to the dressing room. Putting my black skin tight jeans back on, sliding my tank top over my now tied corset and grabbing my jacket grabbing my keys to my _lent _bike I got from one of my customers. As I was about to walk out the door miku stopped me and asked where I was going.

"I'm heading to IHOP. I'm fucking starving, wanna come? My bike seats two." I asked her, so I didn't have to eat alone, she also has known me since I was in diapers. Mieko and Miku are siblings, so close that Mikou would kill anyone who looked at her wrong. We where such a trio.

"Sure! Lemmie slip on some clothes and I'll be there in a sec." I yelled a K to her and walked out to the parking lot, grabbing a cigarette from my back pocket and lighting it up. '_I'm fucking addicted… Shit. It's funny that I started when I was thirteen'_ I thought to myself giggling a bit, sucking in the toxins of the smoke then slowly breathing out.

"Kay Rin! Im ready!" I saw miku prance out the door in a small tight skirt tall black boots and a tight teal tank making her breasts pop out over the top, with her usual to pigtails that almost touch the ground. Her green eyes smiling at me.

"Let's go then!" I said stomping out the last of my cigarette getting on my sleek black and orange bike putting on my helmet; feeling miku jump on behind me and grab my extra helmet I had stored and I spun off.

"So Rin! How'd you get this bike? It's fucking nice!" She said to me through the headset that I had installed into the helmets.

"Stole it; From a customer who tried to go without a condom!" I giggled into the headset, hearing her also giggle.

"Y'a know… Im leaving tomorrow… To see _him._" I didn't like to say my brother's name after he ran out on me for no particular reason.

"Oh… well good luck…It's been almost 8 years since you've seen him… I'm sorry…" she apologized.

"Nothing to do with you, miku, so you're alright." I giggled into my headset.

'_Eight years since I have last seen Len Kagamine, My twin brother.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, so far… from what Ive seen… Im doing good at this story! (from what I see _) sooo… I will continue! THANK YOU A LOT 3**

I entered the parking lot for IHOP Miku, being happy as ever for having breakfast. "Well you know, you're paying for your way, right?" Miku turned to me as we entered the almost completely empty restaurant and pouted.

"Rin! Im not rich! Why do you think I work for my _BROTHER!?_" I laughed at her pouting face and patted her head like a brother would do to they're sister.

"Hello! Welcome to IHOP, would you both like a booth or a table?!" 'She's _too happy for a 3__rd__ shifter.'_ I thought glancing at our waiter. Short brown hair, tall and had a large bust. _'I wanna squeeze 'em!'_

"Booth Please!" I smiled at our waiter and threw my keys into my jacket pocket.

"Alright well my name is Meiko, I'll be your server! Just holler when you're ready!" She smiled as she sat us and set our menus down on the table. We picked up the menus off of the table and opened them up.

"LOOK… All this breakfast food! E!" Miku yelped and smiled. I giggled and decided I would get banana pancakes **(A/N *snicker*, that's a song silly me!)** with an orange juice and a Denver omelet.

"So are you all ready to order?" Meiko the waitress came back over to our booth, pen and paper in hand ready to take our orders down.

"Umm… Yeah! I'll go ahead and take a coffee and the strawberry and vanilla French toast!" Miku said still gawking at the menu

"And I will have banana pancakes with a side omelet and an orange juice for me!" I smiled and handed the waitress both of our menus.

"Alright you two! I'll be right back with your drinks!" she smiled and left as I felt my phone buzz loudly in my pocket. I pulled it out and noticed the unknown number. '_Huh… not my area code either…'_ I mumbled to miku that I was going to step outside and answer it.

"H-Hello, Rin speaking." I spoke quietly.

"R-Rin, so this IS your number, right?" '_That voice…'_ I pressed my lips together, nodding, forgetting it was an actual phone conversation.

"Um… Yes, May I ask who I am speaking to?" I glared at my phone, hoping what I was thinking wasn't true.

"It's me… Len… Your brother…" Even though I knew I gasped and dropped the phone, surprised by the sound of his voice, soothing, and happy. I pick the phone back up quickly.

"I-I'm… Sorry, but, last time I checked my BROTHER ran out on me, to live ALONE, with no FAMILY, or MONEY!" I started breaking down, furious of how calm he was. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN CALLING ME ANYWAYS?!" I scream into the phone, hearing silence on the other end of the line.

"I'm So-"

"DON'T EVEN FUCKING SAY YOUR SORRY, YOU JUST UP AND LEFT ME! THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE IS TELLING ME WHY!"

"Study… So I could get a good job and raise us up right. I wanted to HELP us, Rin! Please! Here me out… It's all I'll ask of you… I promise…"

"Well text me it… Im at breakfast with a friend… "

"Okay,- wait… Isn't it like 2 in the morning in Orlando?!" _'HES ONTO ME.'_

"GOODBYE LEN KAGAMINE." I said angrily over the phone, hearing his light chuckle.

"Good bye, big sister by two minutes!" I blushed lightly, forgetting I was angry.

"Shuttup." I said lightly and snapped my phone closed and stomped back into IHOP, walking towards our table I noticed my food laying there and Miku scarffing down her meal.

"Mwho mwas htath?" Barely understanding her mouthful of food and words.

"… My brother…" I said sitting down pushing part of the omelet into my mouth with angry force.

"Mwo…" She swallowed her food before continuing. "What did he say…"

'_Crap, he didn't tell me why he called…'_

"He didn't say, I was too busy chewing his ass out… It's sad… I don't even know what he looks like now… I mean… I know were twins and all, so he probably looks a lot like I do right now, but… He's a man…" I say finishing off my meal quickly, calling the waiter over for the check.

"Oh… Im so-"

"Miku, would you at least NOT say sorry tonight? I've already had a bad night; I don't need you, my best friend, who has done nothing wrong to say sorry." I smiled at her and her eyes widened and she smiled back.

"Okay, I promise I won't." She and I sat there and giggled together, then split the check and hopped on my bike to leave.

"Do you want to stay at my place or do you want me to drop you off at yours? Since your home isn't that far away from mine."

"Nah, I'll just go home, I think you need time by yourself, thanks for the offer though!" I snickered and rode all the way to her house, pulling in the small driveway that connected to a large house with two stories, white house, with light baby blue trim, beautiful rose bushes sitting outside in front of the deck.

"Well I'll see you when you get back from your trip." I got off my bike, grabbing miku and pulling her into my arms. "R-Rin?"

"Thank you!" I repeated to her non-stop. "You're such a good friend, I really don't think I'd be alive if you weren't here for me like you always are, seriously, you're like the big sister I've never had… I love you!" I said happily, hugging her tightly.

"I know, who _CANT_ love me?!" She giggled hugging me back.

"Well, I better get going, I got a flight to catch tomorrow… see you in a month." I hugged my soon to be sister-in-law tightly and got back on my bike, riming the engine and speeding off towards my house.

As I got to the small house I turned off the bike and parked it into the garage, hanging my helmet on the handle. Entering the house I found everything as I left it. TV off, coffee table covered in makeup and scattered orange pop cans, kitchen sink filled with dirty dishes and no lights on. '_Just how I like it.'_ I thought turning on the kitchen light grabbing a can of orange soda, heading to my bedroom.

"Sweet freedom!" I said happily as I jumped on the unmade bed and grabbed the TV remote on the end table.

Flipping through channels, I noticed how late it was. "4:50, huh? Well I better go to sleep." I spoke to myself as I set the empty can of orange pop down on the end table next to my alarm clock. I pushed my legs under the comforter and looked at my left hand. The ring was a simple one, but decorated to my tastes, which Mikuo knew a lot about. The silver glinted in the darkness just the light of the television shining. The rings main base was a rose shaped diamond, '_must have been expensive…'_ on each side of the rose where two lightly colored diamonds, they where a nice pale yellow, and it went with my skin color well. Even though it wasn't fancy, it was perfect.

I smiled to myself and rolled onto my side, falling asleep to the sounds of the television. Waiting for morning light to shine.

_**~The next Morning around 8 o'clock~**_

"Well! I will see you in about a month…" I said lightly trying not to cry again as I grabbed my luggage to board the plane.

"Yeah, call me when you get there… I don't want any men hitting on you okay?" Mikuo said as he pulled me into a tight loving hug. I hugged him back, smiling into his chest.

"Can't make any promises! I mean, I am going to Los Angeles for Christ sakes! Haha!" I laughed and snuggled against him one last time.

"Alright you best get going before I make you late, tell your brother I said hi, and he should visit me and Miku again, we miss him."

I snorted and growled. "Maybe, after I'm threw beating his ass to a pulp; if he's even alive till then!" I laughed and smiled at my fiancé and pulled my handle from my luggage and rolled it to the plane, turning and smiling to Mikuo one last time before I left.

'_Time to beat his ass!'_

_**~After The plane lands in L.A.~**_

"God, my ass is _KILLING_ me! That was too long!" I said to myself grabbing my luggage from the overhead and walking off the plane into the airport. "Guess I should call him…" I pulled out my phone and stared at the number that called me yesterday. I dialed the number and pressed TALK.

"Len Kagamine speaking." My lips pursed in hearing the name.

"It's Rin, I'm at the L.A. airport, can you pick me up?" I asked hearing a gasp from the other line as I walked outside to the sunny street.

"W-What?! You're here?! Uhm, I'm not that far from there so I'll be there soon."

"Bye." I said nonchalant and hung up quickly, finding a bench to sit on. In just a few minutes I found a black slick car pull up next to my bench, a flash of yellow appeared in the window as I got up and jumped into the passenger seat. I turned to my brother, looking at his smiling face. His shoulder length hair was swept back into a ponytail; he had on a white button down shirt, the first couple buttons undone, a tie hanging loosely around his neck, his crucelian eyes looked straight into my angered face.

"Rin…" He said smiling.

"Hi, just take me to your house and we'll talk." I said dully. He nodded and we where off. The drive there wasn't long, but when we pulled into his house I noticed how big it was.

He got out quickly, grabbing my luggage and opening the door for me. Slowly I walked up the front steps, Len taking out his keys and unlocking the front door. The inside of the house was even nicer than the outside. The home was modern and clean, not one speck of dust to be seen. Walking into the living room which connected to the wide kitchen we headed upstairs. The hallways were decent and pictures hung of his time in college and pictures of his family and friends; but no pictures of me where to be found, only him mom dad and a couple of our cousins. We walked down to the end of the hall, all of the doors closed. Len opened the last one on the right and walked in.

"This is your room; it's yours to do with as you please." He placed my luggage at the foot of the white bed frame.

The room was very dull, and had no color except white. The windows though had a spectacular view of the city, It made me feel at home. On one side of the room was a walk-in closet, big enough for three times the amount of clothes I brought. Against another wall sat a PS3, flat screen, and a dresser.

"Really?" I asked surprised at the house.

"Yeah, I mean sorry its kinda cramped bu-" I glared at my brother.

"Its four billion times better than the house you left me in." I punched his arm lightly.

"Alright, well I'll be downstairs in the living room, come talk to me when you're ready and I will explain everything." I nodded and he walked out, shutting the door behind him. I grabbed my luggage and started unpacking, putting my clothes into the dresser, not bothering with the closet.

As I finished I decided to head back down to the living room and give him the beating of a lifetime."Len!" I said angrily as he stood up from the couch and looked at me.

"Yes, Rin? Is eveythi-" *SLAP*

"No!" I slammed my fist into his upper chest. "Its NEVER okay!" I hit him again. "You left me!" Hit. "I WAS THIRTEEN GOD DAMNIT!" hit. "YOUR TWIN SISTER YOU LEFT ALONE TO BECOME A PR-!" I stopped not wanting to tell him my carrier.

"Woah, Rin… calm down… A what?" he cocked his head and looked at me in interest. My eyes flooding with tears, I pushed them back being brave.

"A Prostitute… And a stripper…" He took a step back, his blue eyes wide with wonder. "You left me all alone! Mikuo had a work place so I started working there with miku, remember them? OUR childhood friends?!" I glared at him wanting to scream at his surprised face.

"What?! How… Rin… I-I did-"

"WELL TOO FUCKING BAD, THAT'S THE REALITY! YOU LEFT ME FOR A NEW LIFE AND NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME!" I slapped Len hard on the check, running up to my new room laying on the bed, crying.

'_Why does he do that shit…'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah- Hello, It's me, again… so um… yeah, third chapter now, and Im so excited actually. So far I like the stories plot, but… It needs work. SO! Here is chapter three ****chapter two was written suckishly…**** (This will be in lens POV btw.) Thanks! R&R!**

"Rin?" I knocked on her bedroom door the morning after her needed yell at me.

"…." I heard nothing but shuffling from her bed.

"Rin, can you please come out so I can at least tell you my side? I know what I did was wrong… Just here me out… Please?" I pleaded with her. Through the door though, I heard more shuffling and the creek of the bed, I hoped she was going to open the door and speak to me. She did.

"Tell me." She said, in orange pajama bottoms and a black tank top, showing off a lot more cleavage than I would like her to show. Her arms where crossed in front of her, one shoulder against the door frame.

"Wont you come and have coffee with me?" I asked, begging to talk about this while sitting.

"Fine." She walked out of her room and shut the door, a sigh of relief escaping my lips. We walked quietly to the kitchen as I started the coffee up on the pot, letting it start to brew. Setting two mugs on the island in the kitchen.

"So… Where do you want to start?" I ask sitting in a stool across from her, intertwining my fingers and resting my chin on my hands.

"The beginning… And don't leave a detail out." She said, grabbing the empty coffee cup and started inspecting it.

"Alright, get comfortable then Its long…" I said, sighing lightly, ready to tell my poor sister the whole story.

"I left, for the reason I told you… I wanted to study; for a doctorate in medicine." Her eyes widened a little, but her surprise soon disappeared again. "Rin, do you remember anything about mom? I mean, she died when we where young so…"

"Yes, I remember her… She looked like you…" She said sadly, looking down into the empty cup. Hearing the coffee was done I got up quietly and poured the black coffee into each cup, earning a slight thanks from Rin.

"Yes, but do you remember her health?" I asked, sitting back down, earning a glare from rin, her eyes questioning me.

"No. I don't." She said, her eyebrows creasing.

"Well she had a very rare cancer; Ependymoma… It's a tumor, like most cancers… It comes from your ependyma which is the membrane lining against the brain and the spinal cord. It's a brain tumor…" I looked at Rin, a confused look on her face.

"Well… She died from it… So I have been trying all this time, to study to become a doctor so I can help people like mom…" I looked up at her, eyes wide and starting to fill with tears.

"Why…" She spoke quietly into her coffee cup. "I know… that's important too… But why not bring me along?" She whispered. I looked at her, pitifully. _'__**I**__ made her suffer… her own __**brother**__, I was the only family she had left…'_

"I guess… I could focus better without having to worry about you. I mean, the man who took me in… Professor Kaito… He took me to so many different places to study at such a young age. I was thirteen, and learned so much… When I turned fifteen, I was learning what most college seniors didn't even know yet. By the time I was seventeen, they called me a prodigy. Kaito… He took me to Yale… YALE, RIN! Well… I Graduated, the top of my class at Yale. That's why I called you the other night… I wanted to let you know… Your brother is almost a doctor. And that I have enough money to last US and MORE a lifetime…" I gulped down some of my coffee, staring at rin's blank expressionless face. "Rin, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you… Kaito said only I could do this because he doesn't take in women…"

"…." Rin stared at me, shocked as she took down the rest of her coffee.

"Rin?" I said waving my hand in her face. She slowly put her coffee down and looked up at me. Getting up she started to walk back to her room. I stood up quickly grabbing her by the wrists. "Rin?!" I said trying to pull her back. *SLAP!*

"Fuck you… WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, I HAVE BEEN LIVING OFF THE DIRT UNDER MY FINGERTIPS FOR EIGHT LONG FUCKING YEARS!" She screamed at me, tears forming again, her tiny fists slamming against my chest, as I got over the shock of the hard slap I just took from her. "I had to lose my _innocence_ because of **_YOU_**!" She slapped my other cheek, harder than she did before.

I was dumbfounded and couldn't say a word to her. I really _was_ the reason she had to become an '_usher_' and a stripper. I left her with no money to our name, except the little house we lived in, with a stocked fridge that would last for only a month. I knew she would be mad at me when I left, but I didn't know she would got that far as to become… _That_… I stared at her, bangs hid her blue eyes, tears falling to the ground hitting her bare feet, hands clenched into fists. I took a slight step back and she looked back up at me, shooting daggers, and then running up the stairs to her room slamming the door behind her. I fell down to my knees on the ground. I didn't know what to think. I got up grabbed my car keys and walked outside, going anywhere to where I could think.

Driving fast down the slim neighborhood road, I found a small abandoned park. I pulled my car over to the side and got out, allowing the crisp morning to brush on my face, the wind filling my lungs too fast. '_Im an idiot, I know that.'_ I walked over on the outskirts of the park and sat down on a bench laying my head in my hands.

"Hey there pretty boy! I haven't seen you since you graduated last year." Her light pink hair shined in the autumn sun, her blue eyes just a bit darker. I looked up to see a face I haven't seen in awhile.

"Hey… Luka."

* * *

**Ohhhh, New character! and an update! WOOPIE! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Review if wanted, and thanks again for reading! **


End file.
